


Reality Show

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lady got a new toy to play with and she wants to put it to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Show

‘What’s that you have in your hand?’ Peter asked his lover. 

‘It’s my new handheld camera. Really small and compact. What do you think?’ 

Peter raised an eyebrow, looking into the lens that was pointed right at him. ‘Yes, it’s very small. Yes, it’s very compact. And it’s similar to what I’ve been in front of all week long in Cardiff.’

‘As if it would ever be THAT good a camera!’ She scoffed but didn’t stop aiming it at him.

‘Come on, luv. Enough. I just want to relax with you for the weekend. You know I’m back off to Cardiff early Monday.’ Peter was begging her now, and a hand up to block the lens. 

‘Maybe the camera is part of my relaxation plans for you, Peter.’

‘You know what my idea of relaxation is already.’ His long fingers were curling over hers to take the camera from her.

‘Did I mention that it has a digital data card in it that can easily be copied and it uses a video format that I know that fancy new mobile of yours can play?’ She was stepping back away from him but just to stay of range of his reach even as she continued to film. 

‘What’s that to do with me not wanting to be the star of another video?’ 

‘The fact that the video you’d be starring in is for an audience of only two.’ Her voice was hinting now at something specific.

‘And you think I want any sort of video like that made!’ Peter was blushing now, realizing what she was hinting at. 

‘Oh, I bet you’d love it.’ His lover was teasing him in that tone he loved so much. ‘Especially when you’re in that tiny little apartment by the studios in Cardiff. All alone. Late at night. Tired. Maybe in the tub after a long day of filming.’

‘Those are the nights that I’d be calling you hoping your awake to talk to.’ Peter was giving up on getting the camera out of her hands. 

‘And on those nights when I’m already fast asleep and not able to answer the phone?’

‘You know what I do those nights all too well.’

‘Tell me…’ She prompted him.

‘Not on camera.’  
‘Tell me… the way you want to tell me when it’s just you and I with the lights down low.’

Peter wasn’t as keen on the camera as she was, but his lover knew how to talk to him. ‘Lover, what else can I do on my own? Think of you. Think of those soft hands of yours.’

‘Mmm, where do you want my hands?’ Her voice was prompting him and he was letting her take him where she wanted him to go. 

His gaze was on the lens, talking to her directly through it. ‘Your soft hands gliding over my chest and around to my back. Touching the small of my back.’

‘Those soft little hairs you’ve got are so fun to tease.’ Her voice was seductive. 

‘And what always happens when you do that.’ Peter slipped his glasses off, folding them up and laying them on the table. His lover was backing up, leading him towards their bedroom. ‘Go on, your turn.’

‘Who’s meant to be seducing who?’ She asked him. 

‘You said it, audience of two.’ Peter lifted a finger to the lens, as if stroking her. 

‘I did, didn’t I.’ Peter could see her smile behind the camera. ‘The moment I start to touch you there that soldier of yours stands to attention. Ready for action.’

‘Action it doesn’t get when I’m alone.’ Peter said. ‘Unless I take care of it myself.’

‘Mmm, something I never get to see.’ She hinted at him. 

He laughed. ‘Is that my fault? You don’t get to see it because when we’re together we can’t resist going hands on with one another.’

‘Not this time, lover.’ She said. They were in the bedroom now and Peter saw immediately that she had prepped for his return. The pillows were piled by the headboard, ready for him to sit against. With her teasing and the tone she’d been using, he was already stirring in his trousers. Her hand moved the camera and he laughed again as he realized that she was aiming the lens at his crotch. Peter ran his long fingers over his crotch as he watched her face becoming flushed. 

There was no doubt that he was completely aroused and she kept the camera on his crotch as he teased the button of his trousers open. He took hold of his zipper and eased it down next. His lover was making noises in her throat, appreciating the show he was putting on for her. One large hand eased into his trousers, caressing himself up and down through his boxers. Guiding her to follow him, Peter moved to the bed. She filmed every move he made. Sitting up by the pillows, he swung his long legs up onto the bed, slightly apart. His lover stood at the end of the bed to get a shot of him stretched out on the bed. As she filmed, he teased his trousers open further to reveal the bulging cotton underpants. Still stroking himself while remaining covered, he crooked a finger at her to direct the camera to his face. 

‘This is what you want, lover? Me getting myself ready for you?’ His voice was low and soft. 

‘This is exactly what I want. To start with anyway.’ 

‘Think you can keep your hands off long enough?’ Peter laid the challenge out for her. 

‘Knowing I’ll have it on camera for next week, yes.’

Peter licked his lips slowly, letting her catch that on camera before he sucked on one of his long fingers for her. His lover quivered slightly as she watched. With his wet finger, he directed her to move the camera down again to his crotch. There, his wet fingertip was used to draw the outline of his aroused length through the cotton. Peter wasn’t holding back now, between her filming and his own self-teasing he was more than ready to put a proper show on for her. 

His long fingers were pulling on the waistband of his boxers. He had to stretch them out to make room for his burgeoning erection to come free. She caught her breath at the sight of the glistening tip, still half hidden by his foreskin. Peter let the waistband of his boxers hide the lower half of his member. The tight elastic held him steady to let him use both of his hands to play with himself. Peter was going to tease her beyond bearing. Two fingertips eased his foreskin down over his engorged head, his forefinger swirled around the pre-cum covered tip. The more he stroked his tip the wetter he became. 

Neither of them was talking any more. 

With the straining tip teased almost to the point of release, Peter stopped himself and went back to sliding his boxers down to expose the full length of his erection. ‘All the way,’ She purred softly. Peter laughed softly, pushing the boxers down further until he could ease his testicles out from behind the cotton as well. 

Peter closed his eyes as he lost himself in his masturbation. His lover recorded the look on his face as he slowly stroked his length with just his fingertips. Her sigh made him open his eyes to look at her filming him close up now. His free hand went round his balls, massaging them as he gripped his member tighter in his fist, still slowly working himself up and down. ‘Lover.’ He whispered. Squeezing his eyes shut, he was breathing harder as he gripped himself hard. 

‘Ah, lover.. ‘ Peter was groaning now, nearing his peak. His mouth formed an O as his leg muscles trembled. ‘Lover!’ He gasped as he orgasmed on camera for her. She stepped back to film him coming down. His chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath. 

‘You really are a great actor.’

‘Lover, that was no act.’ Peter crooked his finger at her, beckoning her towards him. The last bit to be filmed was her leaning in for a long kiss before he took the camera from her and turned it off.


End file.
